


Glitter All Over

by Creative_crybaby



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Glitter, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Sexy sexy Erik, Supportive sister, What did they do last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Charles wakes up to find himself covered in glitter and a sexy man in his bed after a night of partying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Glitter All Over闪闪惹人爱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333650) by [Shame_i_translate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate)



> One of my ships. Love these guys. Wish I owned them, but I'm just borrowing for a bit of fun. No harm meant.

The light streamed in evily through the crack between the curtains causing searing pain when Charles tried to open his eyes. He groaned and buried his head under his pillow. Still too bright he grabbed at his blanket. It was stuck, so he pulled hard until it loosened and he could pull it over his head. But a moment later, the blanket slipped off. He felt for it with his hand and pulled it up again. Yet again, the blanket disappeared. 

Frustrated, Charles removed the pillow to investigate the reason for the difficulty and his eyes widened when he saw a naked man in his bed. Frantically, he glanced at his own body to see that he too was naked with the exception of purple glitter that seemed to be everywhere. 

He tried to remember last night. A club, dancing and lots of drinking. A very sexy guy hitting on him. Glitter falling from the ceiling. Hot hands and a hotter mouth moving all over him. Kissing the man down his chest and unbuttoning jeans. Starring up at green eyes before using his mouth to make the other man moan.

God, he was a slut.

The naked man groaned and pulled the blanket tighter around his head. Nothing else covered him. Charles looked him over. Tan, broad shoulders, muscled arms and back, tiny waist and delicious ass.

"I hate mornings," came the muffled voice from under the blanket.

"I think we may have partied too hard."

A pair of green eyes poked out of the blanket nest.

"I'm not in my room, am I ?"

"No. You're in my room."

"And I'm completely naked?"

"Oh, yes. Stark naked."

"I guess that you're naked too?"

"Mostly. I do seem to have a bit of glitter on me."

The other man shifted to get a better look.

"Looks good on you."

Charles blushed at the praise. It felt strange not to cover himself, but the other man wasn't trying to be modest and seemed to have already seen it all anyway. 

"I'm sorry, you probably told me before…but I don't remember your name."

"Erik. And you are…?"

"Charles. "

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Charles peered at his alarm clock. It was ten.

"Well, since we're awake, would you like to do the walk of shame? Or a shower than breakfast?"

Erik hummed. "Well, since I don't feel particularly shameful, I'll take the offered shower and food. But aspirin and water before?"

"Of course."

Charles paused for a moment before standing and grabbing the robe that hung on the back of his bedroom door.

"Don't feel the need to cover up, Charles. I like what I see."

"God, you're aweful." Charles smiled. "But this is for my roommate and sister. I don't think she'll appreciate me roaming around naked. I'll be back with the aspirin shortly. The bathroom is that room. Help yourself."

Breakfast smells drifted towards Charles as he approached the kitchen. Raven was frying bacon. 

"You're making breakfast? "

"Yes, greasy food is the best cure for a hangover. There's aspirin and water bottles on the counter."

"Thank you. You're the best sister." He kissed her forehead. 

"Hurry up and get meditated and showered. I'll make the table. Will Erik be joining us for breakfast?"

"How did you know his name?"

"Well, I couldn't help hearing it being practically shouted from your bedroom last night."

Charles blushed again. 

"Well, sorry about that. But Erik does seems keen on food."

"Oh, I can't wait. I hope he embarrasses easily. Is he hot?"

"Very."

Raven smiled indulgently.

"Well, don't leave him waiting."

Charles grabbed the pills and two water bottles and headed back to his room. He heard the shower running and took two pills and chased it with half a bottle of water.

The bathroom door was cracked open. Not wanting to be forward, Charles was about to reach in and place the aspirin and water on the counter without actually entering. But suddenly the door was pulled back and a still naked Erik stood looking down at him.

Erik was tall and so sexy that Charles forgot how to speak. Erik smirked and took the pills. Then he drained his bottle all the while as Charles just stared. 

"Oh, sorry." Charles finally spoke.

Erik just smiled and put empty bottle on the counter. Then he reached out and put his hands on Charles' hips. He rubbed for a moment and then found the tie that held the robe and began to untie it.

Charles couldn't breathe. This was so sexy. He was going to die.

Erik opened the robe and put his hands on the naked chest in front of him. He moved his hands up to the shoulders and started slipping the robe off.

"I like the glitter but I definitely want to see what's under it."

Erik pulled back as he captured Charles' hand and led him into the shower. 

The smaller man found his voice. "Glitter is extremely hard to remove. "

"Well, I promise to take as long as necessary to take care of that."


End file.
